


Pomegranate

by vvasasavv



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	Pomegranate

「紅寶石 。」  
在子彈劃過男子用來躲藏的柱子時，亞瑟突然說了個單詞。  
而比爾威爾遜花了三十秒才確認這個詞並不是當下的逃脫方案或是前幾晚性愛的安全詞。(卡美洛，如果真的有人想要知道他們的安全詞是什麼的話—無論亞瑟手上拿著什麼，聽到卡美洛他總會爆笑出聲，是，這的確是具有毀滅性意義的安全詞，所以感謝上帝他們從沒在性愛中說出口。)  
「什麼？」比爾在流彈掃射的空檔盡量擺出他最具戲劇性的疑問表情。  
「來嗎，放鬆點，比爾，你剩幾發？」亞瑟探出了一點頭，迅速又被流彈的閃爍逼回柱內，在槍擊聲中亞瑟的聲音斷續著，比爾斜眼瞄了一下，即便看不見全景，他也算得出寬柱後大約有七個人拿著全自動手槍像是在玩電動遊樂器般的將子彈掃出槍膛，而他的手槍裡正好只剩七發子彈。  
如果就他一個人，行，但掩護隔壁柱後男人？  
「一個蘿蔔一個坑。」比爾無奈地回應，一邊想著自己難得的出師不利——或說不該答應亞瑟任性的要求讓他跟來——比爾怎麼會不知道道上混跟專業的差別，但他總不能拒絕亞瑟稍加嚴肅的請求(更正，是潘德拉岡父子)。你還想要讓步多少？比爾在亞瑟發出類似豁出去的笑聲時運用兩秒快速的吸吐，才不至於打自己兩巴掌。  
「那就是一人一發。」亞瑟複述了一遍。  
「對你來說不難嗎。」  
「但不是在我要保你出去而且對方握著全自動手槍的時候。」  
比爾最後只剩下似乎也只剩下無奈。或是即便至此，比爾也很難對尤瑟的兒子生氣。  
好。  
亞瑟似乎下定了什麼決心，這讓比爾的心臟突然吊了起來。  
「你還沒回答？玩個聯想遊戲？」亞瑟開始旋扭著手腕與腳踝，比爾心中的警鈴正式的響了起來。  
「紅寶石。」  
「亞瑟。」柱外的人叫囂著一些字詞，但這些對比爾而言都只像空缺的雜音。比爾快速地拋出一槍，中了其中一人的頭顱。  
「放鬆比爾，放輕鬆。」亞瑟拉開了一個笑容，某種絕望似乎被剃除出亞瑟的心，繼之卻在不情願的情狀下加在比爾的心上，以至於忽略了亞瑟越加放鬆的肩膀。  
「我說過，我的生命是你父親給的。」比爾將槍抵上了自己的太陽穴。「我誓死要保護你——」  
「比爾——」這意外的讓亞瑟慌張了起來，他在對面伸出了手，並在下一秒被子彈下縮回陰影處。比爾再掃了一槍，他們聽見了慘叫，卻沒看見死亡。  
「等等，等等，我沒有要當人肉盾牌什麼的——」亞瑟縮著手隔空安撫著比爾‧威爾遜。  
而槍又回到了比爾的太陽穴上。像是下一秒就要扣動板機。  
這真是陰狠的招數，亞瑟一邊碎念著一邊做著不合時宜的談判。(他肯定知道我愛他)  
「給我五個詞。」亞瑟幾乎是賠笑著說，忽略那些將要取他性命的人的叫囂與逼近。「現在沒有時間了，而剛剛你沒殺死你的目標，但我們還是有機會不至於玉石俱焚，我跟你保證在五個詞內我們不會死，好嗎?」比爾在亞瑟的眼神中看見了認真。  
而比爾無法抵抗潘德拉岡父子稍微嚴肅的請求。  
「玫瑰。」  
比爾丟出一個詞的同時看見亞瑟蹲了下來——  
比爾想他此生再也不會忘記這光景。  
他看著亞瑟的髮間凸出的耳朵。而他轉過身來，本來湛藍的眼睛縮成一線。亞瑟發出了一聲介於人與獸間的吼叫，既像示威又像鼓勵。  
「火焰。」  
比爾說出下一個詞，他知道有人跑了過來，火花彈射在地面及大理石上。  
是貓科。比爾猜測，是豹子或是老虎——他看見他的男人逐漸變成獸的型態。  
(他的男孩，尤瑟是不是曾經說過他們家族的血統很特別？他是不是在用狙擊鏡看守男孩時忽略了他沒出現的時刻？有一陣痛處真正刺痛著比爾——他真的保護著亞瑟‧潘德拉岡嗎？)  
「血液。」  
比爾閉起眼，他聽見那群人在開槍前便被咬斷脖子的聲音。  
當他再張開眼時，比爾手上槍枝發出的子彈穿透了另一個人的心臟。  
「心臟。」  
貓科動物落在地上沒有聲音，撕開肌肉時也是。子彈劃過了白色野獸的肌膚，下一秒便被比爾的手槍貫穿身體。  
像是豹子。野獸攻擊時迅速，幾乎是仗著人類本能的恐懼攻擊，尖牙、血液。  
比爾的子彈則隨後跟上。  
「石榴。」  
在雪豹踏上其中一個人的屍體，向比爾回看時，比爾依然不知道自己到底搭上了什麼事。  
他甚至不知道他說了什麼詞語。  
在殘屍與破碎著玻璃、木材與那些代表槍戰各種殘留物的大廳，比爾第一次真正見到亞瑟‧潘德拉岡。


End file.
